joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
TOCOJBWA
Summary The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance (TOCOJBWA for short) was an alliance of overpowered characters formed by Yxz, HOSTLESS, Chucky (Super Exaggerated), Daniel (Wanked) and King (Infinitely Double Downplayed). The members that joined the alliance after it was founded are Jen (Wanked). Godzilla (Omniexaggerated), Godzilla (With Powers of all Versions), Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed, The Undeniable Absolute, The Final Pam Jr., The Final Pam, A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, Z, Kow King, Sheep queen, Swap king, the snek, Ren (God-Mode) , Mayron Legnerok, Daffy duck (Smash legend bros.), Carlos (Editing poewrs) (Stimpy (True Edition) , Jorgen Von Strangle, Stereotypically Overpowered Godmod, Goku (Super Wank) , Big man with gun who say words, Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions), OP blop, The Chazz (infinite infinite infinite (infinite spam here) infinite yottadownplayed), The Orror Alloience, A character that transcends all concepts, The Overkiller, Obnoxious Spammer, A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, and Adolf Hitler (True Profile) https://tocojbwa.wikia.com Members Add the characters seen above, I am to lazy to add all of them. Others 'Notable Victories: '''Laughing complation as seen in this thread. , Pewds as seen in this thread, Mao zedong as seen in this thread, JBWWAR as seen in this thread, I'nconclusive Matches: All of the 'UN, EU, BRICKS, NATO, Kaiserreich, JBWWAR, Charlemange, Muhammad, And The rest of the Real world '''as seen in 'this thread. (With help of Orror Alliance, Forbidden memes, and TNOA.) in the great omniwiki war 1 'Notable losses: All of the '''real world '''as seen in 'this thread. in the great omniwiki war 2 Gallery Logan.jpeg|Logan is terrified Thanos Eternity.jpg|"I'll make sure you don't regret this partnership" - Thanos before soloing all of TOCOJBWA's enemies in an instant Byeabye.gif|The alliance had closed, because all of it's members could solo all of their enemies on their own. Category:Characters Category:Alliances Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Makes Logan Paul look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Makes Vegito(exaggerated?¿) the most weakest character to have ever existed Category:Makes Skodwarde the Almighty look like Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Gods Category:God Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance Category:TOCOJBWA Category:TOCOJBWA Members Category:The saviors of the wiki Category:The Most Badass Team Ever Category:Teams Category:The Undeniable Absolute of this Wiki Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Non-Exaggerated, Exaggerated, Double Exaggerated, Beyond Exaggerated, etc. Manipulation Category:Existential, Non-Existential, Semi-Existential, Omni-Existential, Almost-Existential, Whatever-Existential Manipulation Category:Movie Characters Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Thanos might consider joining, but only if he gets to be the leader Category:Allied with Thanos Category:Friendship Users Category:Solos JBWWAR Category:OVER 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 Category:WIP Category:UNDER MASSIVE REVISION Category:We'll end your Misery and put evil JBW to hell Category:TNOA Members Category:Escaped the paradox Category:Dead Characters Category:Closed Alliances Category:JBW Users